beepediafandomcom_fi-20200215-history
Tarinaprojekti
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Tälle sivulle on tarkoituksena luoda tarinoita, joihin kuka tahansa saa näennäisen vapaasti kirjoittaa. Ideana on yksinkertaisesti selvittää, mitä kummallista Beepedian käyttäjistö saa aikaan. Tässä kuitenkin muutama pieni säännöntapainen: *Yksi kirjoittaja saa yhdellä kertaa lisätä enintään yhden virkkeen per tarina (eli on odotettava kiltisti jonkun tekevän välissä jotain). *Lauseet eivät saa sisältää kirjainsekasotkua paitsi jos on kyse esim. erikoisista repliikeistä tai hämäristä nimistä. *Muiden kirjoittamia lauseita ei saa muunnella, eikä myöskään omia jo tallennettuja lauseita (ellei sitten liiku kunniallisin aikein oikomassa kirjoitusvirheitä). *Ilman tunnusta tehdyt yritykset saatetaan poistaa kyselemättä. Sama koskee myös kaikkia ylenpalttiseen homotteluun ja munan imemiseen liittyviä ja/tai vastaavan tasoisia muokkauksia. *Valmiiden tarinoiden, lauseiden tai sanojen järjestystä saa vaihtaa keskustelun kautta ilmenneiden perusteiden mukaisesti. Tämän säännön tarkoituksena on ikävien päällekkäisistä muokkauksista johtuvien (taikka/ja/taikka ynnä ja) jollain tavalla (epäloogis/sten) (juonen/ien tai) "juonen" kulkuun yms. liittyvien seikkojen ehkäiseminen. Valmiit tarinat * Mars yökkää ja ihmistä mätkitään päähän, eli mitä kaikkea voikaan seurata yhdestä pakastimesta * Perjantai eli tarina, jonka kulun Idan kännipäissään katkaisi * Hikipedian tyngähkö tarina * Verotarkastaja Pällin seksisekoilut mursujen maassa (K-22) * Tarina vailla loppua 2.0 * Sinisilmäisyyden surullinen loppu autiossa maailmassa * Matti Vanhanen * Rappio * Manaatin kosto * Kosmista hapuilua pimeyden maailmaan keskitettynä * Erinäisiä epämääräisiä ihmis- ja papukaijakohtaloita ynnä muuta sekavaa tässä matoisassa maailmassamme * Tänään on kaunis päivä seota * Eläinsatuja muissa maailmoissa * Tuomiopäivän teekekkerit * Pako maailmanlopusta toiseen * B14:n tarina (UNCENCORED VERSION; NSFW, K-18) Suurseikkailu Tuonpuoleisessa -sarja: * Suurseikkailu Tuonpuoleisessa osa I: "Rytmimuna" * Suurseikkailu Tuonpuoleisessa osa II: "Helvetin halki" * Suurseikkailu Tuonpuoleisessa osa III: "Äärimmäisen turha osa, jossa ei tapahdu kerrassaan mitään" * Suurseikkailu Tuonpuoleisessa osa IV: "Helvetti on varsinainen Helvetti!"‎‎ Tarina 3½ Kun Universum Majora oli kylvänyt pelon demonien kylmiin sydämiin, hän ilmestyi jokseenkin krapulaisena hurskaalle Hjassanille. Hjassan, joka oli puolestaan reippaassa humalassa, kavahti humalaista majoraa luullen tätä varoitukseksi tulevaisuudesta. Mutta Universum Majora sanoi: "Älä peljästy, äläkä ainakaan ykää päälleni, Hjassan, sillä minä kerron sinulle, minne pitää sinun kansasi johtaman." Morkkiksesta kärsivällä Hjassan-pololla ei ollut aavistustakaan kenen "kassasta" tässä puhuttiin, vaikka oma lompakko varsin kevyeltä tuntuikin. Ja kävi niin, että hän kuuli koko suuren ilmoituksen päin helvettiä. "Mistä tämä ykäävä pelästynyt kassa sitten löytyy, jotta saisin siltä sitä rahaa?" Hjassan kysäisi. "Kuuntele tarkoin, sillä minulla on karsea olo, enkä halua toistaa tätä: sinun on mentävä Läntisten Soodakumpujen maahan." "En käsitä", sanoi Hjassan. "Mene jo!!! Äläkä huuda! Päätäni särkee tuo perkeleen vinkuminen!!!" ärjyi Universum Majora ja katosi savuna ilmaan. Vittuuntuneena siitä, että hänelle jätetään aina kaikki paskaduunit, lähti Hjassan matkalle. Tarina 18 :''Huom: Ennen kuin säntäät jatkamaan tätä tarinaa, perehdy myös osiin yksi, kaksi, kolme (Tuon kolmososan voi kyllä huoletta jättää välistä...) ja neljä! Silmissäni välkkyi sateenkaaren täydeltä värejä. Tutkailin kehoani ja huomasin, että minulla ei ollut mitään mitä voisi kutsua kehoksi ja toisaalta huomasin, että havaitsemiskykyni oli mennyttä; myös värit lakkasivat olemasta värejä ja ympäristöni valtasi pelkkä täydellinen mustuus – niin musta, että värit muodostuivat siitä uudelleen – joka hiljalleen alkoi sulaa niin häikäisevän valkoiseksi, että se olisi tuhonnut silmäni jos minulla (tai sillä tuntemusten verkostolla joka minä ehkä olin tai olen) sillä hetkellä (paitsi että hetket olisivat lakanneet olemasta jo aikoja sitten, jos vain aikoja olisi ollut) olisi ollut (sikäli kuin silloin tai tällöin mikään nyt ylipäänsä on tai oli) jotain mitä voisi kutsua silmiksi, ja asioiden nimeäminenhän kävi sitä paitsi mahdottomaksi tai jotain. Hetken päästä tunsin kuitenkin jonkinlaisen ulotteisen humpsahduksen ja mätkähdin jollekin valkoiselle ja kiinteän tuntuiselle. Katselin ympärilleni. Ympärilläni oli ilmeisesti jostain hyvin kimaltavasta, läpinäkyvästä ja samaan aikaan valkoisesta aineesta tehtyjä korkeita pylväitä, jotka muodostivat käytävän kauempana olevalle suurelle, kultaisen näköiselle portille. Nousin ylös ja kävelin varovaisesti kohti portteja. Kun olin muutaman metrin päässä porteista, niiden eteen ilmestyi mies hohtavan valkoisissa vaatteissa ja sanoi: "Seis! Ken yrittää käydä Taivaan sivuovesta?". "Olen tavallinen kuolevainen. Vapauduin juuri Helvetistä, jossa Saatana määräsi minulle raskaan työn. Minulla ei ole paikkaa johon mennä. Voitteko auttaa minua?", kysyin nöyrästi mieheltä. Mies silmäisi minua arvioivasti, hankasi suonikohjuista nenäänsä ja vastasi kysymykseeni kysymyksellä: "Kuinka pitkä olet?" "Metri kahdeksankymmentäkolme senttimetriä", minä vastasin hivenen yllättyneenä kysymyksen laadusta. "No se on hyvä", mies tokaisi, "pitkät ovat nimittäin pätkiä leppoisempia. Tästä on nimittäin tutkittua todistusaineistoa... tai ainakin olen lukenut jotain sen tapaista jostain... Vai sanottiinko niin jossain musiikkikappaleessa...? Eeeei, kun nythän minä muistan! Sehän oli Länsirintamalta ei mitään uutta -romaanissa. Ja kyllä sen kirjoittaja tietää, sehän oli itse ollut sodassa tai jotainn. No, joka tapauksessa saat siirtyä suoraan kakkostarkastuspisteeseen." Hän kääntyi porttiin päin, häsläsi jotain, veti esiin kultaisen vintturipyörän ja alkoi pyörittämään sitä hikisesti, jolloin portti hitaasti aukeni. "Eivät ole ehtineet vetää tänne vielä sähköjä", mies tokaisi hengästyneenä. Katsoin tilannetta hetken aikaa hivenen hämmästyneenä, mutta menin sitten kuitenkin portista sisään. Käveltyäni jonkin matkaa huomasin saapuneeni aivan järjettömän pitkän ihmisletkan hännille, jonka jokainen jäsen jonotti "pääsyä" (lue: joutumista) porteille, joiden ympärillä hääri jotain ikävästi lentokenttähenkilökuntaa muistuttavaa. Jotta tästä tarinasta ei tulisi mitään järjettömän tylsää "ja sitten Arthur Dent meni vessaan" -tyylistä juttua, skippaan nyt kertomuksessa pari tuntia eteenpäin siihen hetkeen, kun olin jo portin tuntumassa. "Helou söör. Take joor belt off pliis", viiksekäs virkamies sanoi minulle ja osoitti liukuhihnalle asetettua pientä koria. Mutta vyöni ei ottanut irrotakseen! Virkamies alkoi katsoa minua epäilevästi. "Minä voin auttaa teitä sen vyön kanssa", sanoi takanani seisova viiksiniekka, jolla oli päässään niitein reunustettu koppalakki. Mies kiepautti kättänsä vyöni soljen edessä, jolloin solki avautui. Kiitin miestä, laitoin vyön koriin ja olin jo luikkimaisillani portin läpi housujani pidellen kun virkailija sanoi: "Any metal objekts in joor pokets söör?" "Nou", totesin ja astuin portin läpi. Otin vyöni korista ja asettelin sen vaivalloisesti takaisin paikalleen; sitten lähdin kävelemään suuren aulan läpi arvellen pahimman jo olevan ohi. Aulan päässä oli valtavat portaat. Portaita pitkin kulki ylös pitkä jono ihmisiä, ja niiden yläpäässä oli toinen tarkastuspiste, jossa joku valkoiseen pukeutunut partainen äijä selasi vaivalloisen hitaasti isoa kirjaa. Minun ei auttanut muu kuin asettautua jonon jatkoksi – ja taas lienee eteenpäinkelauksen aika. Siinä vaiheessa, kun oli minun vuoroni joutua kirjaäijän eteen, mies katsoi minua ja kysyi nimeäni ja syntymäaikaani. Kerroin ne hänelle, ja hän ryhtyi kääntelemään kirjan massiivisia sivuja. "Jahas", hän sanoi, "kyllä teillä taitaa täällä pöytävaraus olla. Kahdelle?" "Öööh... olen kyllä ihan yksin liikkeellä että tuota..." löpersin hämmentyneenä. "Nuori mies, kyllä täällä ihan selvästi on pöytävaraus kahdelle", parrakas sanoi, "kuinkas te alun perin poistuitte ihmisten maailmasta?" Minä pinnistin muistiani ja vastasin sitten: "No tuota noin... olin menossa lukiolle ja sitten päähäni sattui aivan helvetisti ja sitten olinkin jo tuonpuoleisessa." "Lukiolle?" hämmästyi mies, ja jatkoi: "Täällä arvostetaan hyvin koulutettua väkeä. Edetkää tuolle portille." Hän osoitti kauempana olevaa melko jännänvärisesti kimaltelevaa porttia, jonka edessä, aiemmista poiketen, ei ollut juuri nimeksikään jonoa. Saavuin portin eteen, missä toinen parrakas ukkeli soitteli luuttua eikä näyttänyt huomaavankaan minua. Menin ukon viereen ja kysyin sangen kovaäänisesti: "Öhöm... voisitko päästää minut portista?" "HYSS! Etkö kuule kuinka hienon sovituksen olen tehnyt Telemannin 'Kauniisti laulavan kanarialinnun hautajaismusiikista'?!" "Mutta minun pitää päästä tästä portista", minä intin. "Sinä taiteen vihaaja!" ukko karjaisi kääntäen kaikkien lähietäisyydellä olevien ihmisten sekä ihmisen kaltaisten otusten huomion puoleensa. "Enkä muuten ole! Mutta minä haluan piru vieköön mennä tästä saamarin portista!" minä huusin jo melkoisen kiukkuisena. "No miksi näin? Etkö voisi jäädä vaikka tähän? Paikka se on tämäkin, ja täällä kuulee barokkimusiikkia. Ja osaan minä Paranoidinkin. Sitä paitsi ethän sinä voi väittää, että sinun pitäisi päästä tästä portista! Onko joku niin luvannut? Kuulepas, sinä olet vain ihminen!" tykitti luuttumies. Äkkiä ympärillemme kerääntynyt mumiseva väkijoukko kuitenkin hiljeni ja halkesi kahtia kuin Punainen meri aikoinaan, ja sen takaa marssi kukapas muu kuin itse Jeesus. Hän harppoi eteemme kaapu auki, rintakarvat rehottaen, nosti kätensä ilmaan ja karjaisi ärsyttävän kovaan, korkeahkoon ääneen: "Let's hear it for the J Man!" Jeesus käveli leveästi luokseni ja kysyi minulta: "Ok, what's your problem, dude?" Hänen hampaansa oli selvästi valkaistu, hänen henkensä haisi valkosipulilta ja hänen parrassaan oli muutamia kuivuneita juustorihmoja muistoina aiemmin nautituista pizzoista. "No, mä vain vähän niin kuin kuolin vähän aikaa sitten, ja tuonpuoleisessa jossain bilekartanossa Saatana käski minun hakea Helvetin keskuspankista rahaa. Tein toki työtä käskettyä, eihän sille nyt vastaankaan uskalla panna, ja Helvetissä seikkailtuani tulin sitten tänne, jos vaikka loppusijoituspaikka sitten täältä löytyisi, se varmaan olisi ihan kiva juttu nimittäin ainakin omalta kannaltani. Tähän portille minut sitten ohjattiin, mutta tuo yksi ei päästä sisään, eikä tunnu antavan edes kunnollisia perusteluja", selitin, ja Jeesus, joka näytti siltä, kuin olisi jaksanut keskittyä tarinaani ehkä korkeintaan pienemmissä paloissa ja coolimman äänen kertomana, alkoi pohtia: "OK man, well, this seems like a problem... Let's see... What would Brian Boitano do?" "Mistä minä tietäisin?" minä sanoin, ja jatkoin sitten: "Ja miksi sinä muuten puhut englantia koko ajan?" Jeesus vastasi: "Because it's so fucking cool, man!" "No eikä hitossa ole! Ja ala kertoa miten pääsen jatkamaan; olen jo nähnyt tätä junnaamista ihan tarpeeksi yhden iättömyyden tarpeiksi!" ärjyin jo varsin kyrpiintyneeseen sävyyn. Jeesus laski kätensä olkapäälleni ja sanoi: "Chill out dude, this is Heaven. If ya wanna go forward, just use the water slide over there", Jeesus sanoi ja osoitti kauempana olevaa vesiliukumäkeä. Kävelin tuon vesiliukumäen luo. Se oli näemmä hyvin pitkä vesiliukumäki, ja se näytti siltä, kuin se olisi veistetty yhdestä massiivisesta kappaleesta timanttia. Minulla oli lievästi sanottuna huonoja muistoja kotikuntani uimahallin vesiliukumäestä, mutta siitä huolimatta päätin rohkaista mieleni. Asetuin liukumäen yläpäähän, suljin silmäni ja päästin irti. Vaatteeni kastuivat liukuessani yhä edemmäs ja edemmäs. Liukumäki oli todella pitkä, mutta lopulta saavuin litimärkänä ja molskahtaen sen päätepisteeseen, hohtavanvalkeilla laatoilla päällystettyyn uima-altaaseen. Takaani vasemmalta, ilmeisesti uima-altaan reunukselta, kuului ystävällisluontoinen, mutta hieman hämmästynyt ja jopa ärsyyntynyt ääni: "Kuka sinä olet ja miksi tulet ennalta ilmoittamatta Brian Boitanon residenssiin?" "No tuota, katsos kun Jeesus sanoi, että jos haluan päästä eteenpäin, minun pitää käyttää vesiliukumäkeä..." minä sökelsin kaulaani myöten vedessä. "Oliko joku ongelma portista pääsyn kanssa tai jotain?" kysyi Boitano, tuo ymmärtävä, viisas hahmo. "Juu, jotain sinne suuntaan", sanoin, katsoin ympärilleni, ja huomasin että Boitano ei ollut altaalla yksin (siis minun lisäkseni tietnkin), vaan paikalla nätti olevan allasjuhlat. "No, pitää kai lähteä katsomaan, mistä kiikastaa", sanoi olympiavoittaja huokaisten ja sanoinkuvaamattoman nopealla liikkeellä lennähti luokseni, kaappasi minut kainaloonsa ja lensi minua mukanaan raahaten takaisin sille portille, jossa partasuu jammaili luuttu jammailuapunaan. Boitano meni luutunsoittajan luokse ja avasi suunsa puhuakseen tälle. "No niin, hyvä herra", hän sanoi arvovaltaisen jykevästi kuin kansakoulun rehtori, "nyt päästät tämän kelpo nuorukaisen ohitsesi tai alan siteerata Jopet Show'ta." Luuttumies lankesi polvilleen kyyneleet silmissään ja huusi: "Ei! Mitä tahansa paitsi sitä!" ja pian hän olikin jo veivaamassa porttia auki. "Työni täällä on tehty", sanoi Brian Boitano karismaattisesti ja lensi salamannopeasti takaisin omiin allastiloihinsa. Astuttuani portista saavuin uudelle portille. "Nyt alkaa pikkuhiljaa kyrsiä!" huusin, "ei kai taivas nyt voi olla tällainen helvetti?!" "No ei", portti sanoi, "minä vain vähän pilailin", ja muuttui siinä samassa enkeliksi. Tarina 19 Eräänä puolipilvisenä kevätpäivänä Luoma päätti pyöräillä Kuopion keskustaan ja katsoa levykaupoista satunnaisia aarteita. Hän pakersi menemään melkoisessa vastatuulessa ja puuskutti hillittömästi. Hänen jalkansa polkivat tuhatta ja sataa, mutta pyörä liikkui vain puoli metriä sekunnissa. Voipuneena hän suuntasi itkettyneiden silmiensä katseen tien toiseen päähän nähdäkseen paljonko matkaa oli jäljellä, ja silloin hänen vetisten silmiensä näkökenttään siivilöityi rakennus, jota hän ei ennen ollut huomannutkaan. Luoman mieleen muistui laulu "Legenda Taikamiekasta", mikä sai hänet piristymään ja astelemaan kohti tuota rakennusta. Rakennus oli viehättävän näköinen, hirsistä rakennettu baari. Baarin ovessa oli kyltti, jossa luki "Maisti- ja paistikerho Viiriäisen 65-vuotisjuhlat". Sisältä kantautui korvia vihlovaa kirkunaa ja kuivaa narsketta. Luoma kurkisti sisälle, ja näki siellä M. A. Nummisen rupattelemassa 50-vuotiaiden partaposojen kanssa portviinin ja sotkansiipien yhteensopivuudesta. Erääseen nurkkaan oli kerääntynyt CMX-orkesterin jäsenistö mulkoillen epäluuloisesti kaikkea ja kaikkia sekä mutisten keskenään jotain hämärää teosofista puppua. Kun vielä Läjä Äijäläkin näkyi tiskillä tilaamassa tulilientä, Luoma oli pakahtua. "Tä-tä-tä-tä...", Luoma sai sanottua ja tuupertui sitten tajuttomana ovensuuhun. Hetken kuluttua Luoma kuitenkin virkosi, ja ponnahti itse baarin sisätiloihin. "Sinähän se vasta värkki oot!" huudahti A. W. Yrjänä ja jatkoi sitten vaimeasti murisemalla: "Kuka oletkaan sinä, joka suvaitset kompuroida arvokkaan seurueemme keskuuteen moisen verbaalisen tykityksen kera? Tämä hötkyheikki ei kyllä ainakaan tähän mennessä ole onnistunut muuttamaan käsitystäni nykynuorison tilasta mihinkään." "Tuota, minä..." alkoi Luoma sopertaa, mietti, mitä sanoisi ja yllätyksekseen tokaisi: "Mikäs helvetin paikka se tämä nyt oikein on?" M. A. Numminen nousi ryhdikkäästi seisomaan, risti kätensä ja laulaa luikautti: "Emme tiedä varmasti itsekään, mutta tänne meidät on kuljetettu viime yönä junalla tai joissakin tapauksissa linja-autoilla – junalla ja joissain taa-pauk-sis-saa lin-ja-autoil-laaaah..." Läjä Äijälä loi vilkauksen Luomaan ja M. A. Nummiseen, sammalsi jotain ja jatkoi juomista. "No johan nyt on", sopersi Luoma. Silloin pöytien edessä olevan lavan esirippu heilahti auki paljastaen häkellyttävän näkymän. Luoman suu loksahti auki. Lavalla tanssahteli menemään pieni silinteripäinen mies ketterästi kuin jokin vieteriukko pienen orkesterin soittaessa "This Charming Man" -kappaletta. Kun vielä kurvikkaat kabareetanssijat korseteissaan liittyivät tuon miehen esitykseen, Luoman kuola alkoi valua. "Nyt menee aivan hä-kel-lyt-tä-vän epäuskottavan riemastuttavaksi", hän arveli, "näenköhän unta?" Silloin laulu loppui; silinteripää hyppäsi alas lavalta ja pompahteli kepeästi Luoman eteen, kumarsi ja sanoi: "ASdhskdgiosåbm spågjnioåsd oisgedu." "TARKASESIMPEVKrryöäääarf oeidgtple apwrlea paltau-öshaeytopesh!" vastasi Luoma liikuttuneena siitä, että vihdoinkin joku puhui niin sanoaksemme samaa kieltä hänen kanssaan. "Nyt olisi kai hyvä hetki lukea teille runoja kirjastani Arcana", ehdotti A. W. Yrjänä. "Mitäh, etkö sä vihaakaan runon, joka on luettavaksi tarkotettu, lausumista?" Luoma hämmästeli. "Ne ovat minun runojani, ja minä teen niillä mitä haluan!" A. W. huudahti. "Jätkähän on ihan beeneljätoista", mutisi Luoma hiljaa itselleen. A. W. oli juuri oikomassa kurkkuaan aikeenaan kajauttaa ilmoille runon "Rikkinäinen vaakuna Hermeettisin kuvioin", kun baarin ovi lävähti sepposen selälleen. Ovensuussa seisoi huohottava Terveiden Käsien laulaja Veli-Matti Äijälä, joka otti huohottaen tukea ovenkarmeista. "Onpa hiton absurdia", Luoma sanoi hämmästystään peittelemättä, "etkös sinä ollut täällä jo ennestään?" "Tuo tiskillä lojuva juoppo on huijari!" huudahti Veli-Matti, jolloin koko baarin henkilökunnan ja asiakkaiden katseet suuntautuivat tiskillä ryyppäävään Läjään. "Ähhähhää! Menitte lankaan!" huusi vale-Läjä kohotettuaan päänsä pöydän tasalta, ja kaikkien ällistyneiden katseiden ollessa suunnattuina häneen hän riisui hitaasti Läjä-naamarinsa – ja naamion takaa paljastui Tuomari Nurmio omassa persoonassaan! Tässä vaiheessa olisi Luoman epäilyksiltä ollut luonteva toimenpide havahtua hereille, mutta, traagista kyllä, ne pysyivät yhä lamaannustilassa. "Voiko täältä jostain ostaa jotain juotavaa tai syötävää?" kysyi hän. A. W. Yrjänä vilkaisi Luomaa vihaisen oloisesti ja sanoi sitten: "Totta kai, tämähän on baari. Tyhmäkö sinä olet? Vaiko vain yksinkertaisesti hidas?" Luoma mietti sopivaa vastausta panematta lainkaan merkille, että Yrjänän vasemmasta kädestä hilseili maalia pieninä suikaleina tavalla, jolla sen ei pitäisi – oikeastaan jo arkikokemuksen ja perustavanlaatuisten biologisten tietojen pitäisi riittää kertomaan, että ihmiset eivät ylipäänsä tapaa olla maalikerroksen peitossa. Luomalta jäi myös huomaamatta Yrjänän suusta hetkeksi esiin pujahtanut pieni, limainen lonkero, jonka Yrjänä kuitenkin imaisi äkkiä takaisin sisäänsä. Yrjänän vatsa murahti kuitenkin tempusta suhteellisen lujaa. Tarpeeksi mietittyään Luoma lopulta vastasi: ”Kai sinun nyt kaikista ihmisistä tulisi tietää, että nuo tulkintavaihtoehdot eivät sulje toisiaan pois? Niin ja tee jotain ruokavaliollesi.” "Minun ruokavaliossa ei ole mitään vikaa, senkin älyttömän tyhmä seka hedelmä-soppa!" Yrjänä mölisi niin että vihertävä sylki lenteli ympäriinsä; ja nyt Luomakin huomasi hänen käytöksessään tiettyjä epäyrjänämäisyyksiä. "Totanoin..." aloitti Luoma puheensa vetäytyen samalla kohti ulko-ovea, ja jatkoi: "Tuli mieleen että... lupasin mennä... hmm... Fantapojalle! Siellä se on odotellut jo monta tuntia... että se taitaa olla moro sitten..." Luoma juoksi äkkiä ulos baarista. Luoma säntäsi kohti pyöräänsä, joka retkotti aivan muutaman metrin päässä kyljellään asfaltilla, kun baarista syöksyivät ulos CMX-yhtyeen jäsenet Peippo, Rasio ja Halmkrona ja estivät hänen kulkunsa asettumalla kuin muuriksi hänen kulkureitilleen (se kävi heiltä helposti, sillä he eivät ole mitään pieniä miehiä). Luoman onneksi juuri silloin hänen yläpuolelleen lennähti helikopteri, josta laskettiin köysitikkaat hänelle. Luoma kiipesi tikkaat nopeasti ylös, ja huomasi kopterissa, että lentäjänä toimi Mudkip-peelo. "Hyvin sä taas vedät, koomikko", Mudkip-peelo tokaisi alkaessaan ohjata helikopteria ylöspäin. "Mitä minä muka sille voin, että kasa muusikkoja imitoivia sekopäitä ajaa minua takaa?" Luoma puuskahti. "No joo, joku tommonen on sulle kyllä ihan tyypillistä", myönsi Mudkip-peelo. "Ei mutta nyt minun pyöräni jäi tuonne alas!" Luoma huudahti sen juuri silloin tajutessaan. "Kuule poju", Mudkip-peelo sanoi, "ei sellaisella Neuvostoliiton-aikaisella romulla mitään tee. Mutta keskitytäänpä nyt tähän. Mitä luulet tuolla tapahtuneen?" Luoma raapi päätään ja sanoi sitten: "No kai siellä oli kasa muusikkoja imitoivia sekopäitä, jotka ajoivat minua takaa?" "Ja onkohan se kuule ees sun elämässäs ihan normaalia äksöniä?" johdatteli Mudkip-peelo. "No kyllähän minä näen joskus aika kummallisia unia", Luoma sanoi, "mutta täytyy myöntää, että ei tälläistä yleensä tosielämässä tapahdu." "Joo, mäkin näin unta jossa Fantapoika oli raitistunut, ite olin hyppäämässä parvekkeelta ja ajauduin astraalitasolle, sitten..." alkoi Mudkip-peelo selittää, mutta havahtui sitten olennaiseen ja tiivisti: "mutta siis tässä nyt on isot jutskat kyseessä." "Miten niin muka?" Luoma kysyi. "Ne yrittää saada sut kiinni, poju", Mudkip-peelo sanoi Luomaa intensiivisesti ja vakavana tuijottaen, "olet vaarassa." "Ketkä 'ne'?" Luoma kysyi hivenen epäileväisen näköisenä. "Samassa laivat ne maihin uivat, niissä ne normaalit saapuivaaa-aaat!" hihkui Mudkip-peelo, "normaalit! Orjuuttajat! Uusi rotu!" "Hyi vittu! Katso mihin ajat!" Luoma huusi. Ja ennen kuin Mudkip-peelo ehti sanoa "banana banana terracotta pie", törmäsi helikopteri Väinölänniemen juurella nököttävään jätevedenpuhdistamoon. Luoma ja Mudkip-peelo kömpivät esiin helikopterin savuavista raunioista, ja Mudkip-peelo sanoi: "Äkkiä! Mennään tonne vedenpuhdistamoon sisälle piiloon tai muuten ne löytää meiät. Ne on nähkääs ihan meiän kannoilla." Tarina 20 Se oli synkkä lauantai-ilta, jona Abyssos roikkui koneella muiden riehuessa kaupungilla. "Alkoipa melkoisella svetsisismillä tämäkin tarina", tuumasi kielipoliisi Örmä Mömmönkäinen ennen kuin häntä mäjäytettiin opiskelija poikien toimesta kalja-pullolla päähän ja heitettiin jokeen. "Gû kîbum kelkum-ishi, burzum-ishi", ajatteli Abyssos mustalla kielellä. Kesken myhäilynsä siitä, että hän osasi pimeitä kieliä jotka ihan joka iikalta eivät luonnistuneet, hän sattui vilkaisemaan ikkunasta ulos (joku ryökäle oli nimittäin käynyt rullaamassa hänen sysimustat verhonsa ylös) ja huomasi keskellä ikkunastaan aina auennutta mustaa maisemaa omituisen vaalean olennon. "Mitä helvettiä!? Tällaista ei suvaita!" ajatteli Abyssos ja marssi ovesta ulos. Korkeiden, hiilipölyn mustaamien doorilaisten pylväiden reunustamalla kuistilla hän tähysi vaaleaa hahmoa, mutta ei onnistunut saamaan sitä enää silmiinsä. Tähyilyn jälkeen hän oli palaamassa takaisin sisälle, mutta huomasi taas jotakin erikoista. Joku vandaali oli nimittäin käynyt levittämässä pihalle hiekkaa! Abyssos tajusi tämän olevan merkki, ja hän harppoi notkeasti sisään edeten seinäpaneeleihin kätketyn kassakaapin luo. Abyssos kieritti pikaisesti kassakaapin numerosarjan, avasi kaapin, ja koki suuren järkytyksen. Muistikirja, johon hän oli kirjoittanut kaikki iltakausia suunnittelemansa vallankumoukselliset pelikoodit, oli kähvelletty ja tilalle jätetty pelkkä ikivanha ilmastointiteipattu Mikki Hiiri -taskupeli. Abyssos otti järkyttyneenä Mikki Hiiri -pelin, pelasi flegmaattisesti ensimmäistä tasoa, hävisi ja lyyhistyi polvilleen. Hän oli siinä polvillaan koko seuraavan yön, sitä seuraavan päivän, sitä seuraavan yön ja sitä seuraavan päivän, kunnes tuon viimeksi mainitun päivän ehdittyä iltaan asti hän käsitti, että jotain olisi nyt ehdottomasti tehtävä. Abyssos nousi seisomaan, ja asteli vaatekaapilleen, joka oli täynnä erilaisia asusteita. Yksi hänen nahkatakeistaan oli kuitenkin kadoksissa. Tästä Abyssos vasta suuttuikin, ja etsi normaalin vaatetuksensa tilalle pelottavan larppiasun. Abyssos marssi peilin eteen ja harjoitteli siellä arvoituksellisten piinaajiensa, jotka varmasti olivat myös kytköksissä mystisiin valoa hohtaviin tahoihin, kohtaamista: "Etkö tunne Kuolemaa kun sen näet? Ähh, ei... Etkö tunne KUOLEMAA kun sen näet? Ylidramaattista. Hmm. Etkö tunne Kuolemaa kun sen näet?! Nyt löytyi hyvä äänensävy!" Hän rutisti Mikki Hiiri -taskupelin vasempaan käteensä ja nosti esiin mahtavan bofferinsa, ja lähti etsimään sitä saastaista koodivarasta. Abyssoksen raivo oli hirmuinen; auta armias sitä nemesistä, joka sen kohtaisi! Ulko-oven käytyä oli hetken aikaa hiljaista, kunnes Abyssos palasi takaisin kiroten samalla huonomuistisuuttaan ja tempaisi matkalevysoittimensa kainaloon soittamaan über-eppistä elokuvamusiikkia, jota hän oli itse säveltänyt siinä koodaamisen lomassa. Fiilikseen päästyään hän käveli tuon musiikin tahdissa samalle paikalle, missä se jokin vaalea hahmo näkyi. "Thou hast contravened my darkness with thy light, and now thou must feel my wrath", Abyssos lausui. Hahmo katosi jälleen. Abyssos alkoi tuumailla, mihin suuntaan hänen pitäisi lähteä; sitten hän tajusi, että eihän hänellä ollut harmainta aavistustakaan! Kun Abyssos oli miettimässä seuraavaa toimenpidettään, lähimetsästä tallusteli baskeripäinen mies, joka hoki: "Äpäti häpäti". Lähemmin miestä tarkasteltuaan Abyssos tajusi tämän olevan jonkinlainen elävä kuollut. "Mitä jätkä? Lähdetkö völjyyn?" Abyssos kysyi. "Häpäti?" kysyi mies. "Elä pelkää kaveri", Abyssos löpötti, "haluisitko sä liittyä mun armeijaan? Ei mitään hätää, se on ihan helppo ja hyvä homma. Liittyisit mustaan jengiin, palvelisit mun zombina ja saisit hyvän palkan? Kyllä kannattaa tarttua tilaisuuteen kiinni! Tule, mennään mun asuntoon..." "Aaa, häpäti!" mies nyökkäsi ja seurasi Abyssosta tämän asevarastolle. Asevaraston seinille oli ripustettu mitä hienoimpia boffereita, aina miekoista piikkinuijiin asti; ja nurkassa oli kokoelma erilaisia kypäriä, joista keskeisen paikan oli saanut Noitakuninkaan kypärä. "Katsopas näitä", Abyssos sanoi ylpeänä ja jatkoi sitten: "mutta sulle me kyllä haetaan ihan oikea ase, eikö vain? Mennäänpäs tuosta pikku ovesta sisään... Näätkö tuon? Se on sun oma kirvees! Käytä sitä kostaessasi väärintekijöille? Jooko, kaveri? Sä olet hyvä tyyppi ja tää on ikään kun tällanen kunniatehtävä sulle..." "Äpätihäpä, jopo...", pikkumies vastasi melko epävarmasti, mutta otti kuitenkin hetken harkittuaan (tai mitä lienee päänsä sisällä läpi käynyt) kirveen käteensä. "Hyvä!" hihkaisi (se oli eeppisimpiä ja synkimpiä hihkaisuja, mitä on maailmankaikkeuden aikana kuultu) Abyssos. Hän käveli edelliseen huoneeseen, ja asetti Noitakuninkaan kypärän päähänsä X-Ray Dogin Gothic Power -kappaleen soidessa taustalla. "Together, my comrade", hän alkoi pauhata, "we will make this world a world of the dead!" "Tai oikeastaan meidän piti etsiä vain se koodivaras. Hitto", Abyssos muisti, ja puhui Häpätisotilaalleen: "Etsi kaupungin eteläosasta. Kaappaa kaikki mahdolliset epäillyt. Ota heidät vangeiksi. Minä etsin pohjoispuolelta." "Äpätipäti!" epäkuollut mies sanoi sotilaallisimpaan sävyynsä ja marssi ulos ovesta kirveensä kanssa. Abyssos katsoi ikkunasta kunnes zombie oli kadonnut näkyvistä ja sitten istui tietokoneelleen arvioiden itsekseen: "Ehkä ei kuitenkaan ole fiksuinta mennä nyt itse ulos sotimaan. Taidan käydä ensin ainakin Beepediassa." Hän napautti kevyellä sormen hipaisulla päälle maltaita maksaneen mutta erittäin fiinin steampunk-tyylisen tietokoneensa ja päätyi mutkattomasti Beepedian 'Tuoreet muutokset -listalle, joka oli hänellä oletussivuna. Napoleon oli nähtävästi kirjoittanut uuden blogiartikkelin, nimeltään Olen valittu. Artikkelissa hän ilmoitti mahdollisesta tulevasta poissaolostaan Beepediasta jonkin tarkemmin määrittelemättömän menon vuoksi. "Ei tietenkään mitään kiinnostavaa taaskaan", tuumasi Abyssos, sulki koneen ja katsoi vähän aikaa ikkunasta horisonttiin. Yhtäkkiä eräs kaukainen rakennus näytti olevan tulessa, ja Abyssos aavisti pahinta. "Voi saatana..." ajatteli Abyssos ja ryntäsi äkkiä ulos. Totta se oli: juuri äskettäin paikalle rakennettu Nintendon konttori oli syttynyt - tai sytytetty - palamaan. Paikalle juossut Abyssos tuijotti suu auki kun tuttu hahmo juoksi hänen luokseen iloisesti häpättäen, soihtu kädessään. Abyssoksen päässä alkoivat palaset loksahdella yhteen - Nintendo oli se suuri pelivaras. "Tästä tulee suuri ja kaiken päättävä taistelu maailman ja pelieni todellisesta herruudesta", päätti Abyssos. "Tule!" hän huikkasi zombilleen, joka lähti välittömästi hänen kohti kotia hurjaa vihaa täynnä astelevaa hahmoaan kohden. Abyssos marssi taloonsa sisään synkissä mietteissä. Nintendo, sen aika oli ehdottomasti loppumassa, ja hirveällä tavalla. Abyssos tiesi kuitenkin, ettei yksi zombie vielä riittäisi Nintendon voittamiseen, vaan hänen tarvitsisi rekrytoida suurempi armeija epäkuolleita puolelleen. Onneksi hän sattui tietämään erään erittäin suuren zombiekeskittymän ihan lähimailta: nimittäin Valkeakosken lukion. Niinpä Abyssos ja hänen zombietoverinsa päättivät heti lähteä lukiolle. Valitettavasti oli jo myöhäinen ilta, eikä lukion sisällä ollut ristin sielua, joten he päättivät jäädä sinne yön yli väijymään. He livahtivat puitteistaan löystyneen ikkunan kautta sisään ja linnoittautuivat tietokoneluokkaan, jonne tiesivät kaikkien aivottomien zombien ennen pitkää harhailevan, ja asettautuivat väijyksiin (kumpikaan näistä kahdesta olennosta ei tietenkään unta tarvinnut). Tarina 22 Joku oli varmasti panetellut Napoleonia, sillä eräänä aamuna hänen tietokoneensa käytiin takavarikoimassa ilman että hän olisi tehnyt mitään pahaa. ”Tällainenkö on sivistyneen tyrannin kohtalo?” hän mietti ja avasi minibaaristaan hieman kulttuuria suruunsa. Sitten hän meni olohuoneen divaanille pohdiskelemaan äskeistä merkillistä sattumusta. ”Kuka infantiili bulvaani voisi tehdä minulle tällaista?” hän ajatteli, ja kävi mielessään läpi mahdollisia syyllisiä. Hän oli ehtinyt sulkea pois paavin, Idanin ja komissaari Kosulaisen, kun postiluukku kolahti kumeasti. Napoleon käveli ovelle ja poimi saamansa kirjeet ja lehdet. Yksi niistä oli toinen muistutus maksamatta jätetystä kaasulaskusta. Eräässä kirjeessä taas ilmoitettiin, että hänen viime viikolla tilaamansa neljäsataaviisikymmentä kiloa painava kirjalähetys olisi noudettavissa postista. Seuraava kirje kuitenkin kiinnitti Napoleonin huomion - kuori oli neliön muotoinen, postimerkin mukaan se oli tullut Uruguaysta. Uruguay, Napoleon ajatteli räplätessään kirjettä auki, en kai minä vielä siellä ole ehtinyt käydä loisimassa? Napoleonin yllätykseksi kuoresta löytyi salamyhkäinen pahvinen läpyskä, jossa oli numeroita ja pseudolatinaa. Hän ei sitä tiennyt, mutta korttiin oli painettu Marseljeesi-reggaen sanat vanhalla eteläamerikkalaisella koodikielellä. ”Kykyni myöntää itselleni ja tarvittaessa muillekin, että tällä kertaa minulla poikkeuksellisesti ei ole aavistustakaan siitä, mitä on tapahtumassa, osoittaa mitä suurinta nöyryyttä ja viisautta”, Napoleon arvioi. Hän raapi päänahkaansa muutaman sekunnin, istahti divaanilleen uudemman kerran ja toljotti pahvinpalaa syvällisen näköisenä. Sitten hän huudahti: "Ahaa!" Hän muisti, että JIM-kanavan kaikista epämääräisistä dokumenteista juuri nyt tulisi dokumentti Euroopan monarkkien salaliitoista. Niinpä hän laittoi television päälle. "Jo vuodesta 1897 on epäilty, että Euroopan kuninkaanlinnoissa olisi jotain... hämärää, epäselvää tekeillä", aloitti juontaja. "Kaikki alkoi jo vuonna 810, kun paavi Leo III, joka julisti Kaarlen Rooman keisariksi, teki salaisen asiakirjan tulevan Bysantin keisarin Nikoforos I kanssa..." "Taaperoilleko tämä ohjelma on tarkoitettu?" tuhahti Napoleon, "en viitsi tuhlata aikaani sen kuuntelemiseen, kun sävyltään mielenkiinnoton ääni latelee itsestäänselvyyksiä." Napoleon aloitti tavallisen kanavasurffailun, ja vähän ajan kuluttua löysikin sopivan kanavan, kun YLE Teeman uutisikkunassa soitettiin sattumoisin Marseljeesia. Heti ensimmäisten sävelten pamahtaessa soimaan Napoleon vaipui mitä syvimpään euforiaan. Hän päästi tuskallisen älähdyksen, kun lähetys katkesi ja kuvaruudun täytti mitä omituisin, karkealla ja hengettömällä digitaalifontilla laadittu viesti. Viesti lausui seuraavaa: TERVEHDYS! MIKÄLI OLET SAANUT TÄMÄN VIESTIN, SINUT ON VALITTU. ILMOITTAUDU ALLA OLEVAAN OSOITTEESEEN. MIKÄLI ET OLE PAIKALLA TÄMÄN PÄIVÄN ILTAAN MENNESSÄ, LÄHETÄMME ASIAMIEHEMME HAKEMAAN SINUA. "Tässäpä kerrassaan epäkonventionaalinen R.S.V.P.", Napoleon puuskahti kopioidessaan laitakaupungilla sijaitsevan osoitteen eleganttiin, nahkakantiseen muistikirjaansa. Myöhemmin samana iltapäivänä Napoleon siirsi oman ylhäisen presenssinsä mitä ylhäisimmän linja-auton välityksellä annettuun osoitteeseen. Matka ei ollut hänelle mieluisa, sillä ajoneuvon muut matkustajat – lähinnä pahimmanlaatuisia plebeijejä – tekivät kaikkensa loukatakseen Napoleonia henkilökohtaisella tasolla: naputtivat jalkojaan, soitattivat kuulokkeistaan huonoa musiikkia sopimattoman kovaa, hilseilivät, olivat rasvatukkaisia ja puhuivat matkapuhelimiinsa murretta. Tämän matkan yrmistämänä Napoleon viimein perille päästyään näki määränpäänään toimivan röttelön vieläkin raihnaisempana, kuin mitä se todellisuudessa oli. Hänen periaatteensa oli, että rakennus ei ollut vierailemisen arvoinen, mikäli siinä ei ollut pylväikköä eikä päätykolmiota, mutta tämän haaleanharmaan, elottoman kuution kohdalla hän oli valmis tekemään vastahakoisen poikkeuksen, sillä hän tunsi kaikesta huolimatta kihelmöivää nautintoa toistaessaan itselleen olevansa valittu. Napoleon asteli pihan poikki ja saapui ovelle. Hän tarttui vastahakoisesti ovessa olevaan ruosteiseen kolkuttimeen (ruoste saattaisi jättää ikäviä tahroja hänen puhtoisiin silkkihansikkaisiinsa) ja käytti sitä. "Teitä on odotettu", kuului oven vieressä olevasta pienestä kaiuttimesta. Ovi aukeni ilmeisen moottoroidusti itsestään. "Arvolleni sopivaa", tiivisti Napoleon. Napoleon asteli parhaaseen ylhäisötyyliinsä ovesta sisään nihkeästi valaistuun betoniseinäiseen käytävään, ja ovi painui kiinni hänen perässään. Käveltyään kymmenen metriä tuota käytävää pitkin, kaiuttimesta tuli uusi viesti: "Ovi oikealla, olkaa hyvä." Napoleon kääntyi ja huomais, että oikealla todellakin oli ovi, jota hän ei ollut aluksi huomannut, koska käytävässä oli niin pimeää ja koska ovi oli melkein samanvärinen kuin seinä; ja tämän faktan intelligentisti merkille pannen hän avasi oven. Hänen edessään nousi pimeä rappukäytävä, jossa leijaili outo tuoksu. Tuoksu oli hieman kuin pullan tuoksu, mutta siihen sekoittuivat tinnerin ja syanidin tuoksut. "Olisivat nyt tehneet edes jotakin tämän paikan viihtyisyystasolle", Napoleon mutisi lähtiessään kiipeämään portaita ylös, "kun sentään minut ovat tänne kutsuneet." Napoleon oli kiivennyt portaita jo jonkin aikaa, kun vastaan tuli toinen aikaisemman kaltainen betoninvärinen ovi, johon oli kirjoitettu tutulla fontilla: VALITUT TÄSTÄ SISÄÄN. "Valittu"-nimityksestä yhä hyvillään Napoleon avasi oven ja astui sisään. Oven takana oli huone, jota valaisi katossa orpona roikkuva yksittäinen, laiton, Venäjältä trokattu hehkulamppu - näistä kolmesta lamppuun liittyvästä tiedosta viimeistä Napoleon ei tosin huoneeseen astuessaan tiennyt. "Mahtaako täällä olla ketään?" kysäisi Napoleon siihen äänensävyyn, että mikäli täällä ei ketään olisi, tai jos paikallaolijoilla ei olisi tärkeää asiaa, olisi hän verisesti loukkaantunut, ja sikäli hän odotti paikallaolijoiden pikaista esiintuloa. Yllättäen huoneen perällä olevasta varjosta kuului ääni, ja kun Napoleon katsoi sinne suuntaan, hän huomasi pöydän ja sen takana istuvat kolme ihmistä, joita hän ei ollut aikaisemmin nähnyt pimeässä. "Hyvä tavaton!" Napoleon huudahti ja jatkoi: "En ollut tuntea teitä, Paavo, Joonas ja Siegfried. Te näytätte pimeässä niin... salskeilta." " ", Paavo sanoi katkonaisesti kummalla äänellä. "Poikkeuksellisesti voin totella mukisematta", Napoleon osoitti suopeuttaan. Joonas sanoi samanlaisella kummallisella äänellä: " " Tarina 23 Ystävämme Meteori heräsi siivottomista unista suuren rojuläjän päällä vailla mitään muistikuvaa eilisestä tai tarkemmin ajateltuna koko menneestä viikosta. Meteori yritti vielä epätoivoisesti jatkaa uniansa, mutta ei saanut enää niitä tyttöjä näkyviin, joten hän nousi ylös ja laahusti keittiöön jääkaapille. Hän avasi jääkaapin ja huomasi, että siellä oli vehnäjauhosäkki, Kellopeli appelsiini -pokkari ja tyhjä Mehukatti-kanisteri; muuta siellä ei sitten ollutkaan. Meteori sai jonkin härskin ajatuksen ja nappasi jauhot ja kanisterin mukaansa. Hän kirmasi pyjamassaan halki aukeiden, autioiden peltojen kohti seudun korkeinta kalliota tyhjä kanisteri ilmanvastuksesta muljahdellen. Meteori kaatui kiivetessään kivikkoisen kallion rinnettä ylös, mutta hän ei antanut sen haitata. Suoristauduttuaan ja päästyään kuraan ja amiskuolaan tahriutuneena huipulle asti hän ruuvasi mehukanisterin auki nauraen paskaista naurua. Hän sekoitti kanisterissa vehnäjauhot ja kallion laella olevasta pienestä lätäköstä vettä, jotta saisi aikaan helvetillistä taikinaa. Sitten hän säntäsi taas taikinakanistereineen alas kukkulan jyrkempää rinnettä, onnistuen ihmeen kaupalla olemaan ruhjoutumatta kuoliaaksi. Meteorin nauru yltyi maaniseksi, kun hän oli juossut kaupunkiin asti. Sitten poliisi kuitenkin pani Meteorin merkille ja lähti hänen peräänsä. "Älä tule lähemmäksi!" huusi Meteori. "Kanisterini sisältö on nimittäin sellaista jöötiä, että jos se nyt ihan sattumalta pääsee jymähtämään päin massiivista vatsaanne, niin siitä ette selviä vaikka olisitte kuinka kovanaamainen miehenryökäle! Hähhää!!" "Puhallapas tähän alkometriin", poliisi sanoi. Meteori puhalsi alkometriin, ja tuloksen näyttäessä lähes nollaa poliisi mietti hetken, ja pyysi Meteoria puhaltamaan sitten vitutusmetriin. Vitutusmetristä kuului voimakas törähdys Meteorin puhkuessa siihen niin kovaa kuin palkeista lähti. "No niin, lähdetäänpäs kamarille!" poliisi innostui. "Et voi! Senkin saapas! Kohta tulee kaulimesta tai kengästä päähän, voi tulla kaulimesta, poliisia päähän sattua, niin!" räyhäsi sankarimme. Meteori avasi taikinakanisterinsa korkin ja asettui taisteluvalmiuteen. "Lain nimessä, laske käsistäsi tuplup pluplup!!" poliisi huusi taikinaryöpyn iskeytyessä päin hänen ihraisaa naamavärkkiään. Meteori nauroi hysteerisesti ja lähti lampsimaan kohti lähintä pankkia. Huh, vaihdetaan jo kappaletta. Pyyntö otettiin vastaan ja The Doorsin "Light my fire" alkoi soida. Meteori saapui kappaleen vaihtuessa pankin ovelle ja joutui kauhukseen huomaamaan, että se oli kierreovi! Mielipuolinen kuvaamataidonopettajanalku heitti taikinaa kierreoveen ja huusi minkä kurkusta lähti: "TÄLLAISET OVET OVAT KIUSANNEET MINUA JO LIIAN PITKÄÄÄÄÄÄN!!!!" Ovi pyörähti mäjäyttäen sankariamme erittäin mojovasti poskeen ja lennätti hänet selälleen; ja ulos astui – kukapa muukaan kuin Se Tyttö, ja jatkoi matkaansa vilkaisemattakaan maassa makaavaan Meteoriin (kummallista sinänsä: voisi luulla, että saastaiseen pyjamaan pukeutuneeseen, toisessa kädessään taikinakanisteria pitelevään räsyiseen myttyyn loisi väkisinkin silmäyksen). Myöhemmin tapahtumasarjaa muistellessaan Meteorille kuitenkin aiheutti suurinta retrospektiivistä kummastusta eräs aivan toinen seikka. Hänen taikinaansa näes näytti riittävän aina uutta, ei väliä kuinka paljon hän sitä jo oli minnekin tai kenen tahansa päälle roiskinut. Jossakin toisessa mielentilassa hän olisi ilmeisesti voinut tuona kohtalokkaana päivänä ratkaista maailman nälkäongelman. Meteori nousi ylös entistäkin vihaisempana. Hän potkaisi pyöröoven auki ja astui kiukusta kihisten oviaukkoon; sitten ovi hyökkäsi takaapäin ja tuuppasi Meteorin kierteellä rähmälleen pankin aulan lattialle. Pankkivirkailija katsoi Meteoria tiskin yli sangen arvostelevalla katseella. "Onko... hmph... arvon herralla pankkiasioita hoidettavana?" kysyi virkailija happamaan sävyyn. "TäÄltÄ MInUN Ei AnNeTtu NOSTaA TILINi sIsälTÖä KuN 'SiElLä ei OLLuT tarPeEkSi RahAA'! RuAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!" hän lausui ja heitti taikinaa pankkivirkailijan päälle. Pankkivirkailija hälytti sisäpuhelimella turvamiehet nappaamaan "aulassa oleva mölisevä hullu". "Ette saa minua ikinä! ETTE IKINÄ! MUUUUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA!" Meteori nauroi ja jatkoi pommittamista taikinalla. Viiden minuutin päästä pankin aula oli muuttunut taistelutantereeksi, jonka toisessa päässä oli joukko tiskien taakse suojautuneita mellakkapoliiseja ja turvamiehiä, ja toisessa päässä taikinavallin taakse linnoittautunut Meteori. Taistelun jatkuttua edistyksettömänä useita tunteja taikinamöhnään yltäpäältä sotkeutuneet poliisit ja turvamiehet lopulta anoivat hengähdystaukoa. "EI ARMOA!" huusi Meteori, ja jatkoi huutamista: "Ellen saa Sitä Tyttöä, hukutan koko maailman taikinaan!" "Voi luoja, taas taikinatapaus", mutisi ylikonstaapeli Kazakov. Hän pudisteli synkkänä päätään ja totesi sitten: "Ei kai auta muu kuin hälyttää paikalle Maria." Viiden minuutin päästä Maria saapui. Meteori ehti jo tähdätä taikinatykkinsä Mariaan ja oli juuri laskemassa oikein rankan taikinalastin tämän rintojen väliin, kun se eläimellinen rellestysvietti, joka hänen järkeään oli viimeiset pari tuntia tuurannut, teki tenän. "Öhh, mitä oikein tapahtuu?" kysyi sekä hämmästynyt että häpeävä Meteori enemmänkin siksi, ettei voinut käsittää käytöstään, kuin siksi, että hän ei oikeasti tajuaisi, mitä oli ollut tapahtumassa. Meteorin aivoissa heräsi jokin, joka oli ollut pölyyn käärittynä hyvin pitkän aikaa: hänen libidonsa. Tuo oikukas hallitsija päätti heti ensi töikseen piiiitkän unen jälkeen kääntää renkinsä huomion Mariaan, tähän viehkoon, älykkääseen ja sivistyneeseen brunettiin. "Käytsä... usein täällä?" kysyi Meteori. "En oikeastaan", Maria vastasi, "tämä on enemmänkin kutsumustyö." Tarina 24 Kaikki alkaa eräänä pilvisenä ja painostavana alkukesän päivänä, jolloin Sankaritar on juuri saapunut Pohjois-Suomen matkoilta Porissa sijaitsevaan kotiinsa ja sulkee ulko-oven perässään. Hän katsoo alhaalla jalkojensa juuressa kyyhöttävää postikasaa ja toteaa: "ASDF!" "Millä kummallisella ja periaatteitamme uhkaavalla toiminnalla selviämme tällaisen posteljoonauskasan setvittelystä?!" kysyy Sankaritar turhautuneena. Hän yritti ensi töikseen tarttua postiläjään, mutta kirjeitä lipsui hänen sormistaan, jolloin hän turhautui niin, että heitti käteensä jääneet postit päin eteisen nurkassa seisovaa vaaleanpunaista virtahepoa esittävää patsasta. "Ja sitten syömään!" hän hihkaisi äänellä, jonka odottamaton voimallisuus olisi säikäyttänyt heikkohermoiset, jos heitä olisi ollut paikalla. Sankaritar valmisti sangen erikoisen aterian. Tarina 25 Eräänä aivan tavallisena tiistaipäivänä ryömin Renfield Angstersteinin rakkaudella kasvatetussa ja huolitellussa selkäkarvapöheikössä. Vastaani ei tullut yhtäkään kaltaistani. Olin siitä iloinen, sillä minä satun olemaan melko syrjään vetäytyvä ja yksin viihtyvä syyhypunkki. Yllättäen kuitenkin iso hyttynen laskeutui eteeni. Se oli rappioelämää elävä yksinhuoltajaäitihyttynen, jolle oma henki ei ollut erityisen kallis (kaikki hyttysnaiset muutamaa erityistapausta – joista kaksi tunnen henkilökohtaisesti – lukuun ottamatta ovat samanlaisia), ja sen hengitys haisi aivan helvetin pahalle. Tarina ∞ eli Tarina, joka ei lopu Alussa oli synkkä ja myrskyinen yö, ja suolla värjöttelivät kuokkineen jo muinaiset roomalaiset, joista yksi oli Jussi. Jussi poltti sikarin ja veti päälle kahvia. Siinä hän eleli. Jussi tarttui kuokkaan ja iski sen suohon huolimatta myrskystä ja synkkyydestä. Suo ei pitänyt tästä ollenkaan, ja pani vastaan. Jussi ei pitänyt panemisesta suon kanssa. Niinpä hän lähti kokeilemaan onneaan niityn kanssa. Niitty ei kuitenkaan uskonut yhden illan suhteisiin, vaan vaati pitkäjänteisempää sitoutumista. Siinä samassa lennähti paikalle pilven päällä ukulelea soittaen profeetta Ernie Asdfius ja lauloi syvältä Helvetistä kumpuavalla äänellään. Helvetti ei yhtään pitänyt siitä, että Ernien ääni kumpusi sieltä, ja teloitti Ernien (kumma kyllä, vaikka Helvetti on vain syvä kuoppa, se pystyi tekemään sen). Jussi oli nyt niin hämillään, että hän oli jopa unohtanut kehittymässä olleen suhteensa niityn kanssa. Niitty ei ollut siitä pahoillaan. Niittyä nääs ei Jussi juuri kiinnostanut – itse asiassa se kaipasi päästä Jussista eroon niin nopeasti kuin pystyi. Niitty piiloutui muurahaisen taakse. "Hei, kuka siellä nyt taas ylimääräisenä toikkaroi!" huudahti turhautunut Ötökän elämää -piirroselokuvan ohjaaja. Niitty häpesi ja meni Siwan takapihalle roskiksen taakse angstaamaan. Tällä välin Jussi oli jo lähtenyt etsimään uutta heilaa. Jussi lähti kävellen Tampereelle. Sitten hän päätti, että hän haluaa naimisiin ja isäksi. Kadulla näkyi oikein mukavan näköinen nainen, noin 16-vuotias, etsimässä maksavaa asiakasta, ja Jussi päätti, että tuostahan saisi oikein mukavan vaimon ja lapsen äidin. Niinpä hän päätti mennä suoraan asiaan ja kosia naista. Nainen vastasi kieltävästi kosintaan ja siitäkös Jussi masentui ja vuosien Kallion baareissa vaeltelun jälkeen Jussi näki darrassa ihmeen... Tuo nainen nimittäin saapui takaisin Jussin luo. Hän sanoi: "Jussi-kulta, minä tajusin vihdoin, että minä todella rakastan sinua." Ja Jussikin oli rakastunut tuohon naiseen, joka ei huoruudestaan huolimatta ollut olematta oikeasti kaunis. He sopivat pitävänsä häät jo saman päivän iltapäivänä. Häihin kutsuttiin ainakin Jeesus, Urho Kekkonen, Albert Einstein ja L. E. Jurres-Çamevré. Ja häät onnistuivat. Hääjuhlilla Jeesus teki viiniä vedestä ja Albert Einstein ja Urho Kekkonen pitivät molemmat hääpuheen. Sitten seurasi hääyö. Muutaman viikko tuon taianomaisen yön jälkeen nainen, joka oli nimeltään Heidi, ilmoitti odottavansa lasta. Jussi oli niin pöllämystynyt tästä tiedosta, että päätti kelata elämää runsaat kahdeksan kuukautta eteenpäin synnytykseen saakka. Niinhän se meni, että maailmaan syntyi kiljuva punakkanaamainen pikkuihminen. Jussi ja Heidi olivat molemmat aivan haltioissaan vauvasta, ja Jussi keksi tälle oikein hyvän nimenkin. Vauva nimettiin Hjassan Jeesus Neo Majoraksi. Sitten kului 10 Majora-ajan vuotta eli miljardeja oikeita vuosia, ja vauva oli jo kasvanut. Yllättäen taivaanrannasta ratsasti mustalla hevosella mustaan pukeutunut musta mies, jonka mustat silmät sylkivät mustuutta. Hän rupesi joraamaan mustasti. Hän sekosi mustissa askelissa ja kompastui mustasti lyöden päänsä mustuuteen. Pimeys tuli ja valkeus meni. Valkeus mietti, pitäisikö sen tehdä jotain erikoista todistaakseen kykynsä sitä mahdollisesti seuraaville henkilöille. Valkeus päätti tanssia ripaskaa. Harmaus, varjo ja punainen valo alkoivat taputtaa tahtia. Sitten tuli hämäryys ja huusi: "Mitä hiton pelleilyä täällä oikein pidetään yllä, HÄ?!" Valkeus sekosi askeleissaan ja suuttui hämäryydelle. Valkeus ja hämäryys ottivat kirjeveitsensä esille ja teurastivat toisensa siihen paikkaan. Harmaus, varjo ja punainen valo kysyivät toisiltaan: "Mitäs nyt tehdään?" "Mennään naimaan!" keksi Anjovis, joka oli tupsahtanut paikalle viidennestä ulottuvuudesta. Kaikki kolme tekivät niin ja siitä syntyi elävä väri. "Hunajaa!" karjui elävä väri. Hunajaa satoi taivaasta. "Hunajaa!" karjui elävä väri uudelleen. Hunaja muuttui eläväksi ja alkoi ihmeissään esittää kysymyksiä elämästä, maailmankaikkeudesta ja kaikesta. Anjovis oli sitä mieltä, että Hunaja oli aika typerä ja menettänyt pointin elämisestä, ja surmasi Hunajan. Elävä väri itki Hunajan ruumiin ääressä. Anjovis lällätti. Juuri silloin Hunaja palasi henkiin ja iski Anjovista kaikella voimallaan. Siitä syntyikin suuri taisto, oikein titaanien kapakkakaksintappelu. Elävä väri, harmaus, varjo ja punainen valo katsoivat vierestä. Silloin iso lohikäärme tuli ja repäisi koko todellisuuden ja sai sen muodostumaan uudestaan. Todellisuus ei oikein tiennyt, mitä siltä odotettiin. Hetken epävarmuudessa se muuttui viidakoksi. Viidakkoon ilmestyi spontaanin alkusynnyn ansiosta kolme apinaa, joista yksi tukki silmänsä, toinen korvansa ja kolmas suunsa. Sitten saapui viidakon siimeksestä apinoiden luo eksyksissä oleva Herra Pekkarinen, joka kysyi ensimmäiseltä apinalta: "Missä päin on suuri punainen banaanipuu?" Ensimmäinen apina osoitti toista apinaa ja käski kysymään siltä. "Missä on suuri punainen banaanipuu?" kysyi mies toiselta apinalta, mutta ei saanut vastausta tältä, korvansa tukkineelta. "Missä on suuri punainen banaanipuu?" kysyi mies jo epätoivon vallassa kolmannelta, suunsa tukkineelta apinalta, mutta vastausta ei edelleenkään kuulunut. Silloin mies raivostui ja huusi: "AAAARGHJ!" Hänen huudostaan materialisoitui lepakkoparvi, joka katosi viidakon syvyyksiin. Mutta siinä samassa välähti kirkas valo. Valo oli ollut sateenkaaren värisen lohikäärmeen sylkäisemä sateenkaarenväristen valkoisen sävyjen muodostama tulimylläkkä. Mutta nyt se oli yksi, määrätietoinen, keltainen valonväläys, ikuinen. Keltainen valo loi Aku Ankan taskukirjan ja alkoi lukemaan sitä. Roger Waters puhkesi paikalle laulamaan: "Child in his Donald Duck light lol lol lol I sing about war and asdf". Roger Watersin suolisto päätti onneksi pelastaa ihmiskunnan tuolta paskalta, syöksyi ylös hänen kurkustaan ja kuristi hänen aivonsa. Suolisto oli ottanut oikeuden omiin suoliinsa ja tiesi, että paluuta entiseen ei olisi. Samassa kolme apinaa ottivat ja räjähtivät. Sitten paikalle ilmestyi Joulupukki. Joulupukki myi kalliita ja huonoja leluja lapsille, kunnes tajusikin olevansa Bill Gates valeasussa. "Huonous on lelujen tunnettu ominaisuus, jota ei ole luokiteltu virheeksi", Bill totesi ja katosi poksahtaen kuin poksahtava pieru Saharaan. Sitten alkoi sataa erilaisia näätäeläimiä. Verenhimoisia ahmoja ja kärppiä syöksyi taivaalta suoraan kohti. Jokainen näätäeläin oli läpeensä ilkeä ja nurjamielinen. Niitä syöksyi vimmattua vauhtia sieltä taivaista, punaisena hehkuvista myrskyisistä suuttuneista taivaista. Ahmat ja kärpät upposivat kuin vanukkaaksi muuttuneeseen maahan hivenen pelottavan sihisevän kurlutuksen säestyksellä. Tilanne olisi rauhoittunut, ellei Sakari Aho olisi noussut kukkulalle, nostanut nyrkkiään pystyyn ja ryhtynyt mylvimään. Kankaan tavoin halki revenneestä taivaasta sinkoutui kuusi nukkavierun näköistä enkeliä, joista kolmella oli soittimet (epävireinen mandoliini, kuhmuinen trumpetti ja pikkolohuilu) kainalossaan huutaen: "Joo, öö, tota, me ollaan täällä niinku viimestä tuamiota varten tai jotain tiätsä..." Mutta silloin yksi enkeleistä näytti menettävän järkensä hivenetkin, sillä hän alkoi lennellä ympäriinsä tönien kanssaenkeleitään olkapäillään pois tieltään, laulaen samalla helvetin kovalla äänellä: "HAH HAH HAA!! NAURATTAA!!!! Kun rikki meni pää niin kerrassaan...!" Juuri silloin tämä täydellisen kaaoksen valtaama maailma ei enää jaksanut ja otti ja loppui siihen paikkaan, synnyttäen uuden tyhjyyden. Tai ainakin minä, Wilhelm K., tapahtumia sivusta muistiin kirjannut tavallinen henkilö, luulin, mutta sain myöhemmin huomata tämän havaintoni olleen valheellinen. Tyhjyydestä syntyi nimittäin paistinpannu ja siihen liittynyt käsi, joka mäjäytti minua päähän. Ja se sai minut huomaamaan, että olinkin menettänyt tajuni, eikä mitään tyhjyyttä ollut tullutkaan, vaan olimme jääneet tuomiolle tulleisiin enkeleihin, joista yksi oli saanut pahimmanlaatuisen vammahäröilynsuoltosyndrooman kaltaisen, mutta jokseenkin vaarallisemman ilmiön aivoihinsa – ja nyt sama "tartunta" oli levinnyt ilmeisesti pariin muuhunkin enkeliin. Sitten maailma kuitenkin loppui ihan oikeasti. Ja harmi se olikin, sillä olisi tuosta oudosta taudista voinut vaikka mitä seikkailuita seurata! Lienee kuitenkin terveellisempää olla seuraamatta vammahäröilyjen synkkää polkua turmioon, joten jatkakaamme eteenpäin tästä maailman paikan täyttäneestä tyhjyydestä. No niin, tässä uudessa, ehdottoman terveellisessä maailmassa vallitsi Hammurabin laki, perkele. Kadulla käveli nainen. Hänen ihonsa oli valkoinen. Hänen hiuksensa ja vaatteensa olivat myös valkoiset. Valkoisuus ei kuitenkaan ollut itseisarvo. Häntä vitutti. Häntä vitutti itseasiassa oikein massiivisesti. Hän kärsi sanoinkuvaamattoman voimakkaasta kroonisesta vitutuksesta johtuen jamasta, johon yhteiskunta oli ajautunut, Spotifyn mainoksista ja siitä, että hän nyt vain sattui olemaan niin helvetin kyrpiintynyt hyypiötär. Hän potki kadulla olevaa purkkia ja kirosi sitäkin. Sitten purkki kyllästyi moiseen kohteluun, nousi maasta ja sanoi: "Miksi sorrat minua, pientä virvoitusjuomapurkkiraukkaa, sinä kelvoton kyyninen ja kauneuden sekä elämänsä ilon hukannut narsisti? En liene sinulle mitään pahaa tehnyt. Tiedä, että sisältöni sai eilen erään nuoren, avarakatseisen ja luovan henkilön virkoamaan murheen suosta. Mutta sinä, miten oletkaan päässyt sellaiseen käsitykseen ettei peltipurkkikin voisi tuntea ihmisen tavoin? Oletko..." Nainen potkaisi purkin jokeen. "No mitäs tuo nyt oli olevinaan?" joki tiedusteli. Nainen oli hiljaa. Silloin joki alkoi posmottaa: "Jaaha, vai niin! Vai että meni neidiltä pupu pöksyyn, niinkö? Luulet olevasi jokin vitun luomakunnan herra ja olevasi oikeutettu roskaamaan ja saastuttamaan niin kauan että luonto on mustan möhkän peitossa, niinkö? Olisiko aika katsoa peiliin vai häh? Minä, vähäväkinen pieni puropahanen, en ole koskaan ihmisille pahaa tehnyt. Omaa typeryyttään ovat tänne hukkuneet; olisitpa nähnyt sen yhdenkin tyypin, joka körötteli syvyyksiini umpihumalassa traktorilla. Silloin teki kyllä mieli sanoa, että ei jumalauta voi olla tottakaan. Sinäkin olet tuommoinen yksi vitun nihilisti ja vähämoraalinen idiootti, joka ei ole koskaan tehnyt eikä tule koskaan tekemään kenellekään mitään hyvää. E-heei vittuh..." Nainen potkaisi joen vittuun (ei kuitenkaan omaansa). Nainen jatkoi matkaansa, mutta astui koiranpaskaan. Koiranpaska ei pitänyt naisen kenkien väristä, ja myös sanoi sen ääneen. "Millainen idiootti hommaa kullinpunaiset kengät? Taidat olla ajattelematon ja mätä sieluton nihilisti ja välinpitämätön mielistelevä trenditietoinen paskahousu!" koiranpaska tiedotti. Nainen yritti potkaista koiranpaskaakin, mutta koiranpaska tarttuikin tiukasti hänen kenkäänsä ja jatkoi vittuilua. Nainen kirosi ja potkaisi kengän jalastaan niin lujaa, että se lensi suoraan avaruuteen, jossa se törmäsi kansainvälisen avaruusaseman ikkunaan. "Aja saatana partas, apina!" se jatkoi vittuiluaan kosmonautti Gennadi Smerdjakoville, joka ei kuitenkaan siitä piitannut, sillä avaruudessa kukaan ei kuule vittuiluasi. Kosmonautti Smerdjakov oli juuri aloittelemassa ruokailuaan. Silloin jostain epämääräisestä suunnasta kuului epämääräinen möyrähdys. Ärähdin möyrähdyksen johdosta korvilleni, mutta ne tiuskaisivat takaisin jotain sanantuojan ampumisesta. Voi paska, ajattelin ja sitten rupesin ihmettelemään, että missä välissä tämä minäkertoja on astunut kuvioihin. Ja miksi, miksi??? No, menetkös siitä, hus! Loistava yö olla hyönteisenä. Sitten maailmankaikkeus räjähti ja kaikki tuhoutui. En oikein tiennyt miten pitäisi olla kaiken mentyä näin hankalalle tolalle. Sitten sain sydänkohtauksen ja kuolin. Kaiken tuhoutuminen ei kuitenkaan ilmeisesti koskaan tarkoita loppua, josta ei seuraisi uuden alkua, ja niinpä kaiken tuhoutumisen, maailmankaikkeuden räjähtämisen ja oman kuolemani jälkeisessä olevaisuudessa kihistiin raivosta; sillä nyt uudestisyntyneessä Ginnungagapissa polskuttelivet Agrajag, Rintrah, Leviathan ja Behemot, markiisi Amon, Gothmog ja sata väkivaltaisluonteisen vammahäröilynsuoltosyndrooman riivaamaa mudkippia. Paikalle oli myös osunut jonkin kummallisen ulottuvuusvaikutuksen takia tarina 23:sta paikalle hulahtanut Meteori. "Mitä ketkua?" hän kysäisi pyörällä päästään. Vieressä isossa laiskanlinnassa istuva, piippua polttava herrasmies lausahti: "Näyttääpi pahasti sekopaattien keskittymältä, my old chap. Sanotaan, että joskus käy niin, että kun johonkin kerääntyy tarpeeksi hulluutta, se vetää puoleensa sitä lisää, jolloin syntyy tälläinen interulotteinen sekopatiakeskittymä, ystävä hyvä. Siksi minäkin olen täällÖAÄGLAEO#/L)AQ#/Q)?¤!!!211" mies sanoi ja sekosi. "Ei ollut puuhöylä!" kiekaisi miehen papukaija. "Saankohan minä koskaan Sitä Tyttöä nyt kun olen täällä? Aina tässä käy näin...", Meteori jupisi ja lähti laahustamaan kohti jotain, jota on vähän vaikea nyt tähän hätään ruveta nimeämään. Syntyi uusi ulottuvuusrepeämä ja siitä sinkoutuivat Meteorin vierelle Sankaritar, Luoma, Peelo, Levykevandaali, Christopher Tolkien, Al Taliaferro ja Myra Hindley. Taliaferro ja Tolkien ottivat esiin taikakynänsä ja kirjoittivat uuden, fantastisen maailmankaikkeuden samalla kun Luoma, Peelo ja Levykevandaali terrorisoivat aikaisemmin paikalla olleiden mielenrauhaa. "Toiset käyvät taiston kynällä, toiset vaan pitää hudaa", summasi Sankaritar – ja toden totta: uusi maailmankaikkeus oli jo lähes käyttövalmis ja sen portaalista oli astumassa niin ankkapiirtäjää, fantasiamestarin poikaa kuin pariakymmentä raivotautista vesipokémoniakin, kun Meteori käänsi kaikkien paikallaolijoiden päät itseään kohti huutamalla: "Jumalauta! Kerrankin yritän selvittää, saisinko omakseni Sitä Tyttöä, kun kaikki muut vievät huomion pois kaikenlaisiin himpulan pimpulan sekopäisyyksiin! Minä olen perkele vieköön tämän tarinan sankari ja haluan edes hetken verran jonkin juonen keskittyvän minuun!" Piippua poltellut mies, joka oli aikaisemmin selittänyt asioita Meteorille, oli kuitenkin tullut Meteorin taakse ja tokaisi: "Ei ehkä kuitenkaan niin, my old chap. Luulisin mitä suurimmalla varmuudella, että te, hyvä herra, olette aivan väärässä tarinassa, ja että se tarina, jonka sankari te olette, on jossain ihan muualla. Enkä minä luule estä tästä portaalista sinne pääsetsetw928q7ty0hgwerhy4" mies sanoi jälleen seoten. Meteori poistui portaalin kautta takaisin omaan tarinaansa mutisten samalla jotain tuon Meteori-tarinan ylivoimaisesta paremmuudesta tähän räpöstelmään nähden. "Ensimmäisen levykkeen kehitti..." aloitti Levykevandaali, kun Sankaritar alkoi huutaa päälle: "OIKEASTAAN NÄIN YLHÄISES..." Kuului matala, vihainen huuto kaukaisuuksista: "OLKAA HILJAA!" Juuri silloin sekopatiakeskittymää koossapitävä voima ratkesi ja kaikki Tolkienin ja Taliaferron luomaan fantasiamaailmaan menneitä lukuunottamatta palautuivat omiin ulottuvuuksiinsa. Jäljelle jäi yksin kupliva Ginnungagap. Siirtykäämme kuitenkin seuraamaan, mitä Tolkienin ja Taliaferron yhteisillä luovilla voimillaan luomalle fantasiamaailmalle kuuluu. Siellä vallitsi rauha ja autuus. Tuota rauhan ja autuuden maailmaa, Duck-Ardaa, valvoivat Valar ja Maiar ylhäältä käsin, ja maallinen valta jakautui tuossa paratiisissa kolmelle hanhikuninkaalle luona vesilätäkön, seitsemälle hiiriherralle kivikoloissaan, ja yhdeksälle ankkakuninkaalle, jotka päätyisivät paistettavaksi. Ja valarista suurin oli Roopë, ja kun hän katsoi ylhäältä Rahasäiliöstään, hän näki koko maailman, läpi pilvien ja sumujen. Hänen vieressään näköalatasanteella seisoi hänen veljenpoikansa ja valar-kollegansa Akú. Mutta yksi valarista - kutsuttakoon häntä Piigothiksi - halusikin tuhota koko asutun maailman, ja lahjoi yhden maiarista, Millaonin, puolelleen. Piigoth pakeni Roopën katsetta kaukaiseen pohjoiseen, jonne hän kaiversi vuoriin oman rahasäiliönsä, jonka hän täytti ryöstetyillä rikkauksilla. Sinne hän sulkeutui vuosiksi hautomaan Mustia Tuumailujaan – mutta yhä oli Millaon liikkeellä, ja öisin kuulivat Duck-Ardan asukkaat uniensakin läpi hänen ikijäätäkin hyisemmän Naurunsa ja Huutonsa kun hän ratsasti halki ilmojen Lúúdallaan. Millaon oli kuitenkin hieman viisaampi kuin mestarinsa Piigoth - Millaon ei nimittäin halunnut tuhota maailmaa, vaan hallita sitä, ja osana suunnitelmansa hän ilmestyi hanhien joukkoon nimellä Annaheri, lahjojen rouva. Hän sanoi hanhille: "Miksi vain valarilla olisi oltava kaikki loisto ja kunnia omassa valtakunnassaan? Yhdessähän me voimme tehdä tästä valtakunnasta Duck-Valinorin veroisen!" Hanhet epäröivät aluksi, mutta Millaon sai heidät suostuteltua puheillaan rikkauksista ja voimasta, jolloin hanhet toivat parhaimman seppänsä, jotta he voisivat takoa yhden Voiman Paidannapin jokaiselle hallitsijalle maan päällä. Voiman Paidannapit taottiin, ja Millaon nauroi hirmuista naurua. Hän lähti jakamaan nuo napit kuninkaille ja ruhtinaille, ja suuntasi sitten Vesuvius-vuorelle takomaan itselleen Paidannapin, joka hallitsisi muita nappeja. Mutta kaikennäkevä Roopë oli saanut tästä vihiä, ja lähti Millaonin perään Vesuviukselle sukulaispoikansa Akún sekä tämän apulais-''maiarin'' Tupün, Hupün ja Lupün kanssa – ja kuuluipa seurueeseen myös Pellë, valarin tuomari, joka asui Pellën pajan saleissa ja lausui mielipiteensä aina Roopën sitä pyytäessä. Millaon ei tiennyt vielä muiden aikeista, ja jatkoi takomista tehden samalla kirouksen Paidannappiin: "Ash Artpros durbatulûk, ash Artpros gimbatul, ash Artpros thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul!" Sitten Tupü, Hupü ja Lupü kuitenkin syöksyivät katon läpi laskuvarjoilla jättikotkan selästä hypättyään. "Mistä vitusta te nuo kotkat pierasitte?" Millaon kysyi unohtaen kaiken uhkaavuuden, arvokkuuden ja eeppisyyden äänensävystään. "Vuokrattiin Roopë-sedän rahoilla Sumuvuorten Kotkavuokraus OY:stä, koska sedän antamilla rahoilla ei saanut lentokonetta", sanoi Tupü olkiaan kohauttaen. "Jahah", Millaon sanoi ja jatkoi: "No niin, toukat... Kai teidät nyt sitten pitää tappaa." Ja niin alkoi taistelu kolmen maian ja pahan Millaonin välillä. Category:Tarinat Category:Projektit